Claiming A Warrior's Heart
by CeruleanPolarBears
Summary: Lena Silvermist enjoys her peace and quiet... Until a mysterious man comes along and shows her that the elusive Snow Elves haven't all disappeared, but neither have the Falmer. Lena and Fenrik must push the Falmer back and protect the remaining Snow Elves. But can she? Or will her past stop her from her future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT nor will I ever own The Elder Scrolls Series or Skyrim, but I would really like to!:) I just play the game and write the stories!**

**A/N: So hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic! I'm super excited! So just read my story, and tell me what you liked and didn't like! I plan on updating at least once a week... ENJOY!:)**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of rough wooden wheels passing over rocks, dirt, and other unmentionable things grinds against my eardrums. I smell myself. A really foul, awful stench permeates the air around me. I can't even remember the last time I could afford the simple luxury of bathing. Even in just a stream or river. I open my eyes, only to be blinded by a harsh light. I squint until I can adjust. I quickly look down to inspect the offending fabric that is constricting me. A type of rough rope binds my hands together. It scratches against my grimy, filthy skin, as I wiggle them about to test its strength. No hope there.

I finally look up and glance around. Across from me is a quite handsome, if not a little rough, blonde man. He, too is bound at the wrists.

To my right I see a man bound, and gagged. Although he does not face me, his profile, along with his ragged cape of fur, suggests an air of raw power of some sort. The final man, if you could call him that, while tall, and stocky in stature, could scare a wolf with his scowl, prominent across his face. He looks to be the dirtiest of us all. After looking around some more, I decide to size up the men that have captured me. One in leather armor, with a long sword is following us on a horse. Further up ahead I can hear other wagons, men, and horses. Overall they all look to be a little green, but worthy enough opponents.

All of a sudden a deep voice exclaims,

"Hey! You. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border. Right? You walked right into that Imperial ambush, the same as us, and that thief over there".

The blonde man's words brought back a quick flashback. Yes. I had been traveling for days, from my hometown, Bruma. I was tracking a huge, majestic buck. I had no family back in Cyrdill, just a rag-tag group of young orphans that followed me around like puppies. That buck, would have fed and clothed us for weeks! My anger boiled at the loss. If it wasn't for that ambush... Well there's no use thinking about now. As one of the beggars in my hometown used to say 'what's done is done'.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear

" Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse, and been halfway to Hammerfell!"

The thief then turned to me,

"You there! You and me. We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Choosing not to speak, I looked away , until the blonde spoke again.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief!" he said.

I jumped when a voice to my left shouted,

"Shut up back there!" ' Twas the soldier driving the wagon.

The horse thief then turned to the gagged man and said "What's wrong with him, huh?"

My mind wanders off, and I vaguely remember the idle chatter that takes place. Though I am brought back to reality by the quick stop of the wagon.

We are ordered to stand up. I slowly walk off the wagon, and further into my impending doom. The Imperial soldier, as they are called, reads off a list of the people to be slaughtered. One of them is actually stupid enough to try and escape. Horse thieves! I think to myself. When they reach me, they decide to send me to my death, even though I'm not even on their petty list. When I am called forth to the chopping block, escape ideas race through my mind. But alas, I would rather die an honorable death than be shot in the back by arrows. Everybody seems jittery and on edge from the weird noises that echo across the mountain range. I kneel slowly to the ground, and rest my head on the stone in front of me. There is a priest, but I pay her no mind. As soon as the headsman raises his deadly axe to chop off my head, a giant, big, black, beast lands directly behind him and lets out a great roar.

Everything is blurry as I run through this town they call Helgen. My life depends on the very Imperial soldier that just sent me to have my head chopped off. This is what I call stupid.

At last Hadvar, the imperial soldier, and I make it to the Keep. The route to our escape. The last thing I hear as the doors close behind me, is the roar, of what I like to call, a very angry dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lena:)**

**A/N: Hello everybody! I figured since I already have this chapter ill put it up! And don't worry this story is unlike the other ones, because I don't really follow the story line of Skyrim. So read and enjoy! I would LOVE feedback:)**

**Chapter 2**

Thinking back about Helgen brought up painful memories of which I did not wish to think. It had been four very long tedious years since then. However excruciating it was, made me who I am today. I guess this would be the right time to introduce myself. I go by many names... Dovahkiin. Guild Master. Harbinger. Legate. And most commonly... Lena. Lena Silvermist. As for my appearance... I see nothing special; just pale skin, average blue eyes, a straight nose, proud Cupid's bow lips, and freckles, dotting across my cheekbones and nose.

I am tall, but not as tall as a Nord, due to my mother being an Imperial and my father a Nord. My most noticeable feature however, is one I have come to despise: my silver-white hair. While it is long and straight as a staff, it is too white to be considered blonde. I often find myself having to wear a hood, because it almost glows in the dark. Not unlike the tall glowing mushrooms of Blackreach. The only upside of wearing a hood is the fact that my identity is easily concealed.

Who knew killing an ancient evil dragon, saving all of Skyrim from certain death, becoming leader of two notable guilds, and stopping a civil war would make you famous? I certainly didn't. Everything has quieted down now, and evil is just biding its time, waiting for the right moment to attack. But for now, I enjoy the peace. It has now been a year since I purchased Heljarchen Hall in the snowy tundra known as The Pale. My two housecarls, Gregor and Agris the Bulwark, live with me. I felt awful for leaving Agris all alone in Markarth, so I invited him to stay here in Heljarchen Hall. They have both become very close friends of mine, and unlike women, they tend to not complain about their hair, or state their of dress. They are both hardy warriors and naturally good at heart. I, of course, own property in Windhelm, Solutide, Whiterun, and Riften. But Heljarchen Hall is my favorite of them all, away from the prying eyes of strangers, and the busy stalls of the markets. Sometimes I miss just being able to walk out the front door and buy fresh baked bread, and go get a nice warm flagon of mead at the local tavern.

But for now, I just sit back, and enjoy the peace and fresh air of the wild. Little did I know that everything would soon change. Because change, is inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!... Not yet anyways*evil laugh***

**A/N: Alrighty! Y'all finally meet Fenrik! Yummyyyy;) So starting reading!**

**Chapter 3- 3rd Person POV**

Lena got up the next day on a chilly and crisp Morndas morning. Deciding to not wake Gregor and Agris, she headed out to go hunting for some dinner for tonight, and hopefully to get away from the brooding both of them.

She set out at a slow walk with the snow quietly crunching under her feet. It felt good to get out every now and then. Deciding to don her plain leather armor this morning was a good idea due to the wind that occasionally bit at her face and fingers. Sensing movement to her left she crouched down behind a tree.

A beautiful doe stepped out of the bush in which it had been hiding. The call of the hunt drew Lena in. Even though she had chosen not to transform for many years now, didn't stop the blood of the wolf calling to her. She silently drew her dragon-bone bow from her back and notched an arrow. Just as she was about to fire, a fierce war call startled her and made Lena drop her arrow. She quickly ducked behind the tree again, and listened for any movement. She heard the doe's body drop, then some shuffling around, and finally the noise that had always made shivers creep down her spine; the unsheathing of a dagger. She slowly crouched down some more in able to reach the small blade she kept hidden in her boot. She stayed silent expecting the worse. When all of a sudden she heard

"Now, I am a dragon. Please listen to me.

For I'm misunderstood to a dreadful degree.

This ecology needs me and I know my place.

But I'm fighting extinction with all of my race..."

As the masculine voice continued to sing, she couldn't help but smile. How fitting this song be sung, for she Lena, slayer of Dragons to hear it. While the man was gutting the doe, and skinning its hide, so she decided to peek around and see for herself, who this strange man was. She slowly stood up and turned her body, so her front was flat against the tree. Then she leaned over... with his back to her, she could see his dark black hair, so black it looked blue, and had hints of red and brown in it. He wore standard fur armor, and carried a glass bow. His form was tall and lithe, a weapon on its own, leading her to believe him a Nord. His skin was tan and peppered with freckles, from long days of working in the sun.

She stared for a few more seconds until she saw a lone lumbering bear poke his head out of the foliage, thirty feet away. He must have smelled the blood and fresh meat, ripe for his taking. She quickly picked up the arrow she dropped earlier, and drew the bow as she stepped out of her hiding spot. The bear had now come out of hiding, but the man still didn't see him. The bear slowly crept forward. Lena let go of her arrow with a twang. The bear stopped and looked at her. It hit its mark but that wasn't enough to stop him. Now, with the bear ten feet away the man finally looks up, but not at the bear, but at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. Ice blue meeting muddy brown. She never liked brown eyes, but his were something for the books. That distraction was all the bear needed to get close to the brown eyed man.

Lena hurriedly grabbed for another arrow. She couldn't get in a shot without hitting the man. The bear reached the man, he dug his dagger into the bear, but that didn't stop him either. The bear reached out and scraped his claws along the man's right arm, leaving a trail of blood. Finally Lena fired the arrow, and it lodged itself in the bear's neck, causing the beast to fall backwards, dead. The man looked up at her as she approached and gave her a look of surprise mixed with confusion and a hint of fear.

He reached out his hand as if to greet her,

" Fenrik Ice-Wolf. Nice to met ya lass," he said with an accent that sounded similar to her old friend Brynjolf's. Lena watched in horror as he proceeded to pass out. Her face being the last thing he saw.

**A/N: You likeee? You better! So let me know:)**


End file.
